Ice cream
by SH16
Summary: Jadi kau lebih memilihku atau ice cream?


WARNING BOYXBOY

Pair : Kise x Uke!Kagami

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Seorang pria bersurai blonde lari di antara kerumunan manusia di tengah teriknya kota Tokyo di musim panas. Baju lengan dan celana lengan pendeknya terkibar-kibar saat ia berlari. Napasnya yang hampir habis dan kaca mata hitamnya yang merosot hampir menampilkan wajah modelnya. Beberapa wanita sudah curiga dengan sosoknya dan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel genggam pintar mereka lalu mencari wajah yang persis seperti pria tersebut. Dan setelah itu mereka menjerit kenjang dan mencari arah ke mana ia berlari.

Tak lama pria bersurai pirang itu melihak sesosok pria, ia memiliki rambut merah, menggunakan kaus tak berlengan berwarna putih dengan gambar macan dan juga celana pendek cokelat dengan model yang sama dengannya. Saat dilihat lebih jelas, pria itu sedang memakan ice cream di atas cone dengan menggunakan headset. Menjilati setiap bagian ice cream itu dengan nikmat. Di mata pria blonde yang sedang berlari, itu adalah hal yang sangat sensual. Seketika rasa cemburu muncul saat ia melihat pria yang sedang menunggunya menjilati ice cream. Dengan sengaja ia mempercepat larinya lalu melompat ke belakang pria tersebut.

"KAGAMI-CCHI!!!!" teriak Kise sambil menerjang Kagami dari belakang. Kagami yang tak siap diterjang sedikit oleng ke depan. Ice cream yang ia makan terjatuh, hanya menyisakan cone yang akan ia makan terakhir.

"Ah..." Kise sadar kesalahannya. Ia melihat ice cream yang terjatuh tersebut lalu menatap Kagami. Terlihat Kagami yang sangat kesal dengan kejadian tersebut. Namun ia tak suka melihat Kagami yang terus-menerus menjilati ice cream tersebut. Kagami hanya boleh menjilati penisnya, dan hanya miliknya saja.

Sesaat sebelum Kagami mengeluarkan semua emosinya, Kise menarik lengannya terlebih dulu, menyusuri jalanan yang dilalu-lalang oleh banyak orang hingga mereka sampai di depan supermarket.

"Tunggu di sini." ucap Kise memerintahkan.Namun bukan Kagami namanya kalau tidak melawan.

"Apa maksudmu? Ice cream-ku jatuh dan sekarang kau menyeretku ke sini untuk menunggumu? Bukan mengganti ice cream-ku?" sindir Kagami.Kise menatap Kagami, lalu tersenyum riang seolah ia mengerti. Senyum yang sangat sangat mengerti.

"Ya aku akan mengganti ice cream-mu Kagami-cchi." jawab Kise sebelum masuk ke dalam supermarket. Kagami sedikit senang dengan jawaban Kise, tanpa mengerti maksud dibalik senyumannya.

Setelah Kise membeli ice cream, Kagami diseret kembali menuju hotel oleh Kise. Eh? Tunggu, hotel??... Kagami yang dengan polosnya mengikuti Kise ke dalam hotel karena perhatiannya terfokuskan ke dalam bungkusan yang dipegang Kise hanya bisa melongo saat pintu kamar dikunci oleh Kise dan ia sudah terduduk di atas kasur.

"Heh?? Kok bisa di sini??" ucap Kagami sesaat setelah sadar dari fokus utamanya saat Kise menyimpan ice tersebut di kulkas.

Kise menaruh kunci tersebut di atas meja samping pintu masuk lalu mendekati Kagami yang terduduk di atas kasur. Ia menatap Kagami lalu menarik dagunya lembut.

"Apa hanya ice cream yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya, ia menatap manik hazel Kise yang menatap matanya sangat intense. Yang ditatap merasa malu dan memalingkan wajahnya, namun Kise menarik dagu Kagami untuk melihat tepat di matanya. Kagami yang diperlakukan tak biasa seperti itu ingin memukul Kise tepat di wajahnya, namun ia ingat bahwa bagi Kise wajah adalah aset yang berharga. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memukul perut Kise, yang dipukul mengaduh kesakitan dan terjatuh ke pundaknya.

"Jangan pura-pura seperti itu atau kau akan kupukul lagi." ucap Kagami mengancam Kise. Namun yang diancam tak kunjung terbangun.

Akhirnya Kagami berinisiatif untuk memakan ice cream yang tadi dibeli oleh Kise. Ia membaringkan Kise di atas tempat tidur dan beranjak untuk mengambil ice cream yang berada di dalam kulkas, namun sesuatu menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya jatuh ke atas kasur yang empuk.

"Apa ice cream lebih penting?" ucap Kise tanpa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Mendengar ucapan itu tubuh Kagami menegang. Ia diam tak bergerak lalu menengok ke belakangnya, memperhatikan Kise yang beranjak bangun lalu menarik kembali tangannya dengan kasar. Ia terjatuh di atas kasur yang empuk namun hal setelahnya membuat Kagami terkejut dan agak takut. Kedua tangan Kagami diangkat ke atas menuju jeruji kasur, sebuah borgol sudah terpegang manis di tangan Kise dan dengan cepat Kise memborgol kedua tangannya di jeruji kasur.

"Hei, kau apa-apaan—" ronta Kagami sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Kagami, Kise menarik ke atas baju Kagami hingga ke atas kepalanya, juga celana pendek dan celana dalam Kagami yang menghalanginya. Kagami sudah benar-benar tak terbalut kain apapun. Kagami menyilangkan kakinya karena malu dan merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan intense Kise yang memperhatikan tubuhnya lekat lekat.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Jangan lihat!" ucap Kagami sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kise tersenyum, lalu beranjak dari kasur tempat mereka akan melakukan permainannya menuju kulkas tempat ia menyimpan es di dalamnya. Ia mengambil 2 buah kotak es, yang satu berisi es rasa strawberry vanilla dan yang satu lagi berisi banana chocolate. Kagami bingung dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan kedua ice cream itu, ia berpikr dengan polosnya bahwa Kise akan menyuapi es krim tersebut padanya. Namun apa yang ada di pikiran Kise bertolak-belakang dengan Kagami. Kise mengambil scoop ice cream yang tadi ia beli sekalian dan membuka ice cream-nya. Oke sekarang Kagami bingung bagaimana Kise akan menyuapinya dengan scoop ice cream hingga sebuah rasa dingin yang mengejutkannya melanda tubuhnya.

"Ungh, dingin Kise." ucap Kagami sambil melihat ice yang berada di perutnya dan meleleh sedikit demi sedikit.

Kise hanya tersenyum menatap Kagami lalu mengambil sesendok ice cream dan kali ini ia menjatuhkannya di atas nipple Kagami.

"Ah! Kise dingin! Jangan di situ!" desah Kagami tanpa sadar, rasa dingin yang menggelitik tubuhnya membuat Kagami bergerak tak nyaman.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan ice cream ini Kagami-cchi? Aku dengan suka rela memberikannya padamu." ucapnya sambil menaruh satu ice cream di nipple yang satunya.

"Ah! Kise, henti—ngh!" desah Kagami saat merasakan sebuah lidah menjilati nipple-nya yang mengeras karena rasa dingin dari ice cream tersebut.

Kise terus memainkan nipple Kagami dengan lidahnya lalu sesekali menyedotnya dan mengigitnya. Kagami yang merasakan kenikmatan itu hanya bisa mengerang dan menarik-narik tangannya yang di borgol hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Ah! Jangan!" ucap Kagami, namun Kise tetap mengigit nipple Kagami hingga akhirnya ia mengeluarkan cairan putih dari penisnya yang sudah menegang sedari tadi.

Kise terkekeh geli lalu mengelus lembut pipi Kagami yang terengah-engah dan mengecup bibirnya. Kagami yang menikmati permainan itu mendesah tertahan dan menikmati lumatan bibir Kise. Sebuah gigitan di bibir bawah Kagami mengejutkannya.

"Angh!" desah Kagami terkejut dan membuka mulutnya. Sebuah lidah masuk tanpa permisi, Kagami mengulum lidah yang masuk tanpa permisi tersebut. Kise yang merasakannya sedikit terkejut dan balik mengajak main lidah Kagami.

Tangannya dengan sengaja meraba penis Kagami yang sudah kembali menegang dan mengeluarkan banyak pre-cum. Kagami yang merasakan sentuhan itu sedikit kehilangan konsentrasi dan permainan lidahnya sedikit terhenti. Namun hal yang selanjutnya membuat otak Kagami berhenti dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sensasi dingin melanda penisnya dan membuat otaknya beku seketika.

"Ah! Ah! Ungh! Ngah!" Hanya desahan yang keluar dar mulutnya kencang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata sayunya menahan rasa dingin yang membuat otaknya beku dan saliva yang sudah tumpah dari mulutnya saat ia berciuman tadi membuat Kagami terlihat sangat manis dan sexy di mata Kise. Libidonya naik seketika membuat celana Kise semakin sesak dan kesabarannya menipis.

Kise mengangkat pinggang Kagami hingga pantatnya menghadap wajahnya. Ia menatap lubang pink yang sudah berkedut tak karuan itu dan tersenyum. Kagami yang merasakan pinggangnya terangkat segera menatap Kise yang tersenyum.

"Jangan! Kise kumohon ja—NGH!" Sesendok lagi ice cream jatuh tepat di atas lubang Kagami. Tubuhnya lemas seketika dan kekuatannya hilang. Dengan sengaja Kise mendorong ice cream itu masuk dengan 2 buah jarinya ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Ah! Kise hentikan ahn! Ngah! Nghh!" desah Kagami tak karuan saat merasakan dingin di bagian dalam tubuhnya. Jari-jari ramping Kise keluar masuk meregangkan lubang tersebut, sesekali menjilati sekitaran lubang yang berkedut saat merasakan gigitan dan kissmark ditempelkan di sana.

Otak Kagami sudah tak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih, ia suah tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang dilakukan kepadanya, namun apakah ini normal saat seseorang menyiksamu dan kamu merasakan nikmat? Apakah ia akan trauma atau malah sebaliknya?

Jari-jari Kise sudah masuk 3 buah dan lubang Kagami terlihat cukup untuk ia masuki. Namun ia tak ingin masuk seperti biasanya, ia mengambil sesendok ice cream lagi, lalu menjatuhkannya kembali di atas lubang Kagami yang sudah siap untuk di santap oleh penis Kise. Setelah siap, ia membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan penis yang sudah menegang itu untuk mengacak-acak isi tubuh Kagami. Ia menurunkan pinggang Kagami lalu memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang yang tertutup ice cream. Saat penisnya menyentuh es tersebut, sensasi dingin mengelitiknya dan membuatnya semakin terangsang

"Aku akan mulai." bisik Kise di telinga Kagami.

Seketika penis tersebut masuk menusuk dalam tubuh Kagami. Kagami terkejut saat Kise menusuk dalam penisnya, tubuhnya menegang karena sensasi dingin dari ice cream dan seperti sengatan listrik saat penis Kise menekan sweet spot Kagami.

"Kise... Ukh... Lepaskan... Borgol..." ucap Kagami.

Kise mengecup kening Kagami sekilas, ia menjilat lalu mengigit bibir Kagami "Jika aku bilang tidak?" ucap Kise mempermainkan Kagami.

Kagami yang mendengarnya berkaca-kaca, mata ruby itu menahan tangis yang akan keluar. Wajahnya yang semakin merah menahan tangis di banjiri oleh keringat yang mengalir. Kise yang melihatnya merasa sangat tertohok seketika. Kagami-nya yang sangat manis membuatnya overdosis akan keimutan dan kemanisannya.

"Memohonlah.." bisik Kise ditelinga Kagami

Kagami yang sudah tak tahan ingin memeluk tubuh Kise segera membuka mulutnya. Namun ego yang dimiliki Kagami membuatnya sulit mengucapkan kata-kata mudah tersebut. Kise berhenti bergerak, ia memandangi Kagami mulai dari atas hingga bawah bagian di mana sekarang penisnya tertanam dalam di tubuh sang kekasih tercinta.

"Kau tak mau mengatakannya?" tanya Kise, Kagami yang mendengarnya berusaha mengatakannya namun itu sulit.

Kise yang tak sabaran terus memandang Kagami dengan intense. Saat ini Kise terlihat sangatlah manly di mata Kagami. Wajah tampannya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih dewasa ketimbang kekanakan seperti biasanya. Oh, seketika Kagami merasa sangat terangsang, ia ingin Kise bergerak di dalamnya dengan kasar dan mengacak acak dirinya lebih.

"Apa?" ucap Kise yang tak dapat mendengarnya.

Kagami dengan menahan malu menatap Kise dengan wajah yang full merah dan mata berkaca-kaca, napas yang memburu dan tubuh yang bergetar

"Kumohon Kise, lepaskan aku dan acak-acak aku lebih dari ini..."

Mendengar ucapan Kagami membuat penis Kise semakin menegang dan membesar. Kagami yang terkejut sedikit mendesah.

"Ah! Kise-Angh~"

Kise melanjutkan gerakannya, ia menumbuk tubuh bagian dalam Kagami kebih kencang lagi. Tak lupa dengan borgol yang kini lepas dari tangan Kagami, Kise mengangkat tubuh Kagami agar duduk di pangkuannya dan memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Tubuh Kagami menegang karena terkejut akan penis yang menekan keras ujung dinding anusnya, menggesek prostatnya kasar dan membuat lubangnya berkedut tak karuan.

Mereka telah melupakan ice cream yang menganggur di samping mereka yang sudah meleleh mejadi krim cair dan bercumbu dalam kehangatan satu sama lain. Dengan lembut Kise menjilat dan mengigit nipple Kagami, menahan semua nafsu yang sedikit demi sedikit muncul saat mendengar desahan Kagami.

"Oh~ Kise... Di situ, ya-AH!! Di situ lebih kencang..." desah Kagami sambil terus mencium dan mencakari punggung Kise. Kise yang merasakan cakaran di punggungnya semakin terangsang, ia meninggalkan kiss mark di setiap jengkal tubuh Kagami.

"Kise! Aku akan... Aku akan..." ucap Kagami sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya di punggung Kise. Kise yang juga merasakannya mencium bibir Kagami sekilas lalu mengigit lehernya keras hingga meninggalkan luka gigitan walau tak permanen.

Kise mengeluarkan spermanya yang menyembur deras ke dalam tubuh Kagami, ia mengeluarkan banyak hingga membuat seluruh isi perut Kagami penuh.

"Ngh!! Hah... Hah... Hah..." Kise mengatur nafasnya, ia mengecup kening Kagami lalu mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh sang uke. Sperma keluar dari lubang anus Kagami dengan deras.

"Kau tayu, jika aku seorang wanita mungkin aku akan hamil dalam sekejap." ucap Kagami yang masih mengatur nafas dan berbaring di atas kasur kelelahan akan permaian mereka.

"Kalau begitu mari adopsi anak." ucap Kise dengan gamblangnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kagami tak mengerti, ia menatap Kise yang sudah berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kagami Taiga, maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anak yang akan kita adopsi nanti?" ucap Kise memandang Kagami lembut sambil mencium jari-jari tangan Kagami.

Dengan lembut ia memasangkan cincin di jari manis Kagami, cincin tersebut adalah cincin sepasang kekasih yang rencananya akan ia berikan pada Kagami saat mereka selesai makan malam. Namun rasa cemburunya pada ice cream membuatnya gelap mata dan memaksa Kagami melakukan ini itu sambil menyiksanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir Kise lumayan possessive terhadap Kagami. Jika ia melihat Kagami bersanda gurau pada orang selain dirinya maka siap-siap saja untuk bertemu dengan sisi Kise yang tak diketahui oleh Kagami. Kagami yang terkejut tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tersentak dan matanya berkaca-kaca secara tiba-tiba.

"Wah! Kagamicchi jangan menangis!" ucap Kise panik saat melihat Kagami menangis. Kise yang lemah dengan tangis Kagami sedikit kebingungan, ia akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk erat Kagami dan mencium keningnya lembut.

"Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh." ucap Kagami sambil memeluk erat Kise. Kise yang mendengar kalimat Kagami tertawa lalu balik memeluk erat kekasihnya.

"Aku adalah kekasih bodohmu, sayang."

END

 **Yak terimakasih sudah membaca karya saya, untuk beta saya berterimakasih pada amka yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membantu. Terimakasih banyak *bow***


End file.
